


Groundhog Day

by fragilecapricornpanic



Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [70]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Feels, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: Opening the door and seeing his brother doused in sweat in the middle of fall, Diego slammed the door shut again and locked it immediately. “I have knives.” he threatened apathetically, them both knowing that he would never use them. He could practically hear Klaus pouting, he was that predictable. “Please, it’s the last time I swear.”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: PRE-WRITTEN, Pre-Canon Sibling Encounters [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I found a few more even numbers stories but idk if I like the other ones I’ll read through them more when I have time

Opening the door and seeing his brother doused in sweat in the middle of fall, Diego slammed the door shut again and locked it immediately. “I have knives.” he threatened apathetically, them both knowing that he would never use them. He could practically hear Klaus pouting, he was that predictable. “ _Please_ , it’s the last time I swear.” Klaus begged, gently kicking the toe of his shoe into the door. “It was the last time last time, and the time before that.” Diego snickered, unable to take this shit seriously anymore. “I mean it this time!” his brother exclaimed desperately, sounding like he just shoved his own head into the door frustratedly. Diego whacked the door directly where he heard the thud, wishing he could’ve seen Klaus’ face when he did it.

“You’re so _mean_.” Klaus teasingly whined, rubbing at his head as if his brother had actually touched him. He glanced over to Ben, who was looking down to his shoes dispiritedly. Klaus scrunched his eyes closed with anguish, feeling like he was literally going to die. He knew he couldn’t stay here too long, the ghosts would appear extremely soon and Diego had a hefty sum of gruesome haunters. “I’ll never ask for money again.” he lied, shakily wiping the sweat from his brow. Klaus turned to put his back to Ben, feeling too pathetic to face him and see his judgemental expression. He could still feel Ben’s glare burning into the back of his head. “I don’t think you know what _never_ means.” Diego called through the door condescendingly. Klaus genuinely was about a hair away from crying, he felt like he was being burnt alive. “Just a little bit?” he pleaded, even though he knew he was fighting a losing battle. “Just enough to stop me getting too sick.” he suggested, willing to take even five fucking dollars at this point.

In the past Diego would’ve begrudgingly agreed, but he knew by now that he was just setting himself up to have Klaus rely on him. “You can’t keep running to me every time you get yourself fucked up.” he scolded decisively, wishing his brother would just give up and leave. Even though Diego knew he was doing the right thing, it was still difficult to be guilt tripped. “Come on, I’ll do anything.” Klaus begged pathetically. Diego shook his head to himself, a humorless smile spread across his face. He hoped his brother wasn’t like this with everyone, but he imagined that was wishful thinking. It was alarming how easily people must take advantage of him. “I’m good.” Diego remarked, flipping his blade through the air casually. “Unless _anything_ includes getting clean.” he snipped, purely out of exasperation. He knew his brother would never do that.

“No...” Klaus sighed “I meant more like, talk to dead people, get you a hooker, polish your knives - that kinda shit.” He heard Diego chuckle bitterly. “You can’t talk to dead people anymore, or have you fucked your brain up so much that you can’t remember that?” his living brother uttered venomously. Klaus looked over his shoulder at Ben, and saw him frantically shaking his head. “No Klaus, bad idea.” Ben spluttered, rushing over to his side. Klaus chewed on his thumbnail, considering whether it was worth the risk. He really needed the money. “Listen to me, you’re too-“ Ben gestured a reproachful hand in his direction “-desperate to think rationally.” he assured Klaus. Wiping his brow that was already profusely covered in sweat once again, Klaus tried to focus enough to make a decision. “I can’t think about anything else.” he admitted to Ben, trying to talk in hushed tones.

Ben nodded eagerly. “Exactly, you shouldn’t be making these kinds of decisions.” he attempted to persuade his brother. Ben wanted nothing more than for his siblings to actually believe he was a ghost, he longed to finally talk to them via Klaus - but this was certainly not the right time to open this all back up again. It would just make them rightfully even more dubious. “He’ll think you’re making it up for money.” Ben explained nervously, watching Klaus dart his eyes from him and to the door over and over again. “Don’t fucking do it!” he groaned, wishing so badly that he could punch his brother. “You’re not thinking straight!” Ben snapped anxiously, praying Klaus didn’t ruin his chances of ever getting to talk to his family again.

“I can’t do anything straight.” Klaus quipped with a halfhearted giggle. The laughter turned into dry heaving, Klaus cursed himself for being so witty. “Di, _Please_.” he begged one last time, leaning against the wall exhaustedly. “Don’t call me Di.” Diego called over, sounding like he’d given up and sauntered further into his apartment. Klaus _really_ didn’t want to have to get the money other ways. “I can talk to him for you.” Klaus pleaded, unable to bring himself to look at Ben - he felt too guilty. Klaus knew this risked them never believing him, even less so than now, but he couldn’t prioritise that. He needed money. He didn’t want to have to go the last resort, it was worth a shot to avoid that. Ben would forgive him. “He’s right here.” Klaus yelled, hoping he sounded convincing since he was actually telling the truth for once in his life. “I know I lie all the time but I’m not lying this time...” he winced at how much that sounded like a lie “...even though I know I’ve said that exact thing before and been lying.” Klaus dejectedly drawled, hating himself for setting up a boy who cried wolf scenario. 

Diego was almost completely certain that Klaus actually believed Ben was there, even though he wasn’t, but it still made him furious that he was using him to get drug money. “I’m going to give you one minute to leave.” he seethed, barely resisting tearing the door open and punching his brother. He heard Klaus begin to whine his name. “No debates. Leave.” he bluntly commanded, cracking his neck irately. Diego wasn’t sure what he’d actually do if Klaus wasn’t gone in a minute, but he hoped the ominous threat would be enough to make him fuck off. Things were getting to the point where Diego was trying to build up the courage to cut Klaus out of his life entirely.

He could hear his brother murmuring to himself through the door, which just made Diego’s gut wrench more. It hurt to think of Ben being there for this, despite Diego rationally knowing he couldn’t be. “For what it’s worth, he really is here.” Klaus mumbled despondently before finally walking away. That was enough to make him release a sudden shallow breath. Diego missed Ben so fucking much, he wished it was the real ghost of their brother - not just some unhealthy coping mechanism. It couldn’t be though. He hadn’t seen ghosts in years. Diego heard Klaus’ footsteps grow fainter, and groaned with despair. This was like Groundhog Day. Except instead of Bill Murray you have a mentally unstable former psychic with a crippling drug addiction. “Stupid fucking movie.” Diego grunted as he kicked his front door repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write atm bc I’m rlly rlly busy but I’ll update my 1963 fic soon


End file.
